MY TRUE LOVE
by Gustavo.Friend
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando segredos são descobertos! SiriusRemus. Yaoi Levinho. Oneshot.


**MY TRUE LOVE, SiRiUS**

A aula de Transfiguração nunca fora tão ruim para Remus Lupin. Em seu quinto ano escolar em Hogwarts, o garoto estava a ponto de prestar o N.O. M's. Mas ao invés de se concentrar nos estudos sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Quando um pedaço de pergaminho surgiu em sua mesa ele se assustou, mas aquilo era apenas o inicio de sua preocupação.

Com receio ele abriu o pedaço de pergaminho e o que leu fez com que ele saísse da classe antes da aula terminar. Rumou até o sétimo andar e entrou na Sala Comunal, vazia àquela hora do dia. Subiu até o dormitório do quinto ano e deitou-se em sua cama de colunas. Chorou em silêncio. Chorou até que o cansaço tomou conta de seu corpo e ele adormeceu, ainda vestindo o uniforme.

- Remus? – chamou uma voz distante.

O garoto sentiu alguém tocar em seu ombro e abriu os olhos devagar. As luzes tinham sido acesas e ele viu o contorno de James, Peter e Sirius a sua volta. Sentou-se devagar e esfregou a testa.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Peter se aproximando do amigo.

- Um pouco. – respondeu com a voz embargada. – Por que vão fazer isso?

Os três se entreolharam e James respondeu:

- Somos seus amigos Remus. Queremos te ver feliz!

- Não me verão feliz se arriscarem suas vidas! – exclamou ele alterando a voz. – Não quero que se machuquem por minha causa!

James segurou-o pelos ombros e esperou que ele se acalmasse.

- Remus. Remus Lupin, monitor da Grifinória. – o garoto esboçou um sorriso assim como os demais. – Nós somos os Marotos. Nada dá errado em nossos planos! Já fomos até a Floresta Proibida milhares de vezes! Andamos pelo castelo à noite!

- James! – exclamou Remus novamente, tirando as mãos do amigo de seus ombros. – Isso não é uma brincadeira! Eu posso… posso ferir vocês! Será que não conseguem entender o meu problema?!

James se levantou e encarou Sirius por um instante antes de voltar-se à Remus e dizer:

- Está decidido. Nós já sabemos até no que iremos nos transformar. Você não irá nos impedir…

- Sim eu irei! – retrucou Remus, com lágrimas nos olhos amendoados, e pondo-se de pé, ficando da altura de James, que ainda era um pouco mais alto que ele.

- C-co-como, Remus? – perguntou Peter encolhido na sua cama.

- Vou contar à Dumbledore. Ele impedirá que vocês façam isso… amanhã mesmo eu direi a ele. Acabou. Ponto final. Fim!

James olhou zangado para o amigo e sem esperar lhe deu um soco no estômago, que fez com que Remus caísse no chão, apertando a barriga com força devido à dor.

- James! – gritou Sirius indo até o amigo no chão. – Peter, leve James pra fora… agora!

Peter, baixinho e gorducho parou defronte James e ficou mirando o cadarço de seus sapatos. James negou com a cabeça e saiu do dormitório, sendo acompanhado de perto pelo pequeno.

- Porque Sirius… - choramingou Remus.

Sirius levantou o amigo e o abraçou com força, como nunca tinha o abraçado antes. Remus conseguiu ouvir o coração do amigo bater no mesmo ritmo que o seu. Os dois pareciam ligados.

- Você errou tentando desafiar James assim… - falou o moreno acariciando o topo da cabeça do amigo, que mantinha o rosto no seu peito. -, ele é cabeça quente, o James. Depois ele vem pedir desculpas e…

- Ele não vai esquecer Sirius. Não quero ver vocês machucados. Eu não quero machucar vocês! – chorou o garoto.

Sirius sentou o amigo na cama e pegou um copo de água na mesa-de-cabeceira. Entregou o copo à Remus que bebeu metade em um gole só. Depois o moreno falou, em uma voz estranhamente calma e acariciando o rosto de Remus:

- Remus, eu nunca vou deixar nada acontecer com a gente. James é muito irresponsável! – e virou o rosto escondendo um sorriso. – Mas eu sou o mais velho entre nós. Não posso deixar vocês se machucarem…

Remus levantou os olhos e admirou-se ao ver que Sirius tinha os olhos marejados.

- Todas as noites de lua cheia eu desejei saber onde você poderia estar. Quando eu descobri que você era um… lobisomem, meu coração se tornou pesado, e eu chorei muitas vezes imaginando como você estaria sofrendo… sozinho.

- Sirius…

- Não fale. – disse o moreno pousando o dedo nos lábios de Remus, calando-o. – Eu não quero mais te ver cheio de cicatrizes pelo corpo Remus. Se fosse possível eu pegaria todas para mim… mas eu não posso.

Remus não conseguiu mais agüentar e deixou que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto alvo. Mas Sirius secou cada uma delas. Agora ele sorria enquanto olhava no fundo dos olhos do amigo.

- Remus. Nós só queremos que você seja feliz! _Eu_ quero que você seja feliz!

- Mas Sirius…

- Nada de mais. Não me importo com o que você vai pensar. Irei com você e ponto final. James e Peter são nossos amigos e também vão querer ir, mas… eu não quero Remus. Eu vou.

Remus abraçou Sirius com força, e foi correspondido com a mesma intensidade. Os dois permaneceram ali abraçados até que se tocaram do que faziam e se soltaram rapidamente. Embaraçados, mas ainda assim confiantes os dois disseram em uníssono:

- Obrigado.

Trocaram olhares constrangidos.

- Sirius eu…

- Obrigado Remmie.

- Remmie?

- É assim que eu vou te chamar a partir de agora. Nós dois nos entendemos muito bem. Até mesmo se eu conversasse com Peter ou James não me sentiria assim como me sinto agora.

- E como você se sente? – perguntou Remus corado.

- Feliz.

Os dois garotos sorriram e Sirius começou a aproximar seu rosto do de Remus. O garoto afastou-se ao perceber o que o amigo faria, mas o moreno puxou sua cabeça com a mão. O contato foi mágico. Seus lábios se uniram e parecia que nada se encaixaria tão perfeitamente neles.

Ficaram naquilo por um tempo, os olhos fechados e os lábios comprimidos um no outro até que Sirius se afastou e perguntou sorrindo:

- Se sente mais feliz agora?

- Preocupado. – respondeu Remus mordendo o lábio. – Mas decididamente feliz. Porque fez isso Sirius? Isso é tão errado, é proibido…

- Mas é gostoso. E sabe por que é gostoso Remus?

- Não. – respondeu o garoto tímido.

- Porque nós dois nos amamos. É isso que faz com que o beijo seja melhor. Você sabe que eu já experimentei muitos antes deste, mas nenhum me deixou tão feliz… nenhum foi tão bom quanto este. Isso é porque eu te amo Remus, e eu vou te proteger… sempre.

E abraçou o amigo com carinho. Aos poucos Remus abriu os braços e abraçou Sirius também, mas por sua vez de um jeito desesperado, como se não quisesse soltá-lo nunca mais.

- Sirius.

- Diga Remmie.

- Eu… te amo. Acho que foi por isso que fiquei tão nervoso. E com tanto medo que vocês se machucassem.

- Eu também te amo Remmie, mas eu soube disso desde que te vi pela primeira vez. Sabe por quê?

- Não.

Sirius pegou a mão do amigo e levou-a até seu peito por dentro da camisa branca que usava. As faces de Remus queimaram, mas ele pode sentir as batidas rápidas e desconexas do peito do amigo.

- Eu soube que te amava porque na primeira vez que eu te vi meu coração bateu desse jeito. Eu achei que era pelo fato de você ser um garoto misterioso… reservado… mas aos poucos eu montei o quebra-cabeça e descobri que o frio que eu sentia na barriga era amor. Amor Remus. Meu Remmie.

Remus sorriu e desta vez beijou Sirius com mais intensidade. Os dois deitaram-se e ficaram admirando a lua pela janela. Daqui a poucos dias ela ficaria na sua fase cheia e Remus se transformaria novamente naquela besta. Mas ele abraçou Sirius com mais força, pois desta vez ele não estaria sozinho… ele teria pessoas que se importavam com ele. Eram seus amigos. E entre eles havia um que se importava muito mais. Na verdade ele o amava. Era Sirius. O primeiro e único amor de sua sofrida vida.

- Até o fim Remmie? – perguntou Sirius com a voz rouca.

- Sim Sirius. Até o fim.


End file.
